deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1onskates/ World Inverted-Dead Space X Deus Ex Crossover
At the purely unstable expectations from mankind, there was a power struggle between fantasy and nonfiction: a hint to the unworldly fate of their race. Light Novel 1 Issue - Curor written by : 1onskates Having evaded Titan Security soldiers, Nathan McNeil watched as he blended well in the background of a shadow. Several men were scouting the area looking for him. He strips from his clothes to further disappear. He witnesses his two aliases being escorted to an unknown location by the same men. Lexine Murdoch and Gabe Weller. Once the men disappear, he looks around to see if the area is clear. With no one near, he runs naked to his shuttle, previously accompanied by Lexine and Gabe. They have just landed on the Sprawl. The environment was bare. It was cascaded with dunes of rock and rich deposits of dust. Particles of erosion brisked the cool, chilling air. Nathan searched through the shuttle for an extra set of clothing, hopefully body armor, just in case the men who seized Lexine and Weller returned. He found a spare RIG suit( an overwear of protective material that shielded his body from lethal harm. short for Resource Integration Gear -It came complete with a helmet), quickly sporting it onto his unhid skin. Nathan had no idea of what was going on. Unguided, he stepped out into his suroundings. In the dark, only the light of his suit could give him insight on where he was walking. He carefully took small steps in precaution, continuing to walk for hours at a time. The distraught and afflicted man wandered why this was so. The last thing he could recall was that he and Lexine were heading to the Sprawl in lack of help, harboring a sleeping Gabe with them. He had also fallen asleep along the way. When they landed on the Sprawl's surface, they were cornered inside their ship as uniformed officers approached them, dealing weapons in their hands. It was obvious they were a form of soldier or police. As they pointed away their guns by request of a man who's name he had overheard as Tiedmann, Nathan had scrambled outside of the ship, bolting away as half the armed soldiers chased him him on foot. He turned back to bid Lexine a final farewell, whom was prepared to follow him. This unexpected attak on them made no sense at all. The Sprawl was a city of over a million residents. It was a booming territory of Earth known for its luxurious wealth in the asteroid and mining enterprise; built upon the fragments of the moon Titan, thus giving it another name. Titan Station. '' What would Titan's law enforcement find important about them? he said to himself'' The only reason the scenario made proper sense was if they knew of their encounter in Aegis 7. Knowledge of their survival from that living hell. A story of violence Nathan McNeil could never confess to anybody. His thoughts plagued him about it as he left the shuttle, looking for a way out. Deep inside his conscience, he knew he was wrong for abandoning his shipmates. Lexine, of which he had a fierce passion for. He stopped walking. Nathan unveiled something even he didn't want to have on his soul. He couldn't take the inner suffering anymore. He knelt down in confusion, confessing to himself. Before his friends were abducted after his escape, Nathan was a detective dispatched to the colony of Aegis VI, a planet being harvested for its resources by colonists in a distant galaxy far, far away. On Aegis VI, he was uncovering accounts of insanity and homocide. He then prompted a full investigation. Upon his investigation, he met former war veteran and longtime pal Gabe Weller, who was a security sergeant at the time, employ in security to accomodate with his desire for action. Nathan's investigation is cut short when he and Weller are a few of the people still alive. The majority turned into psychotic murderers, the dead were transformed into reanimated, undead creatures. The two esemble as a team, proving themselves worthy of surviving. While finding a way off Aegis VI, the duo come across a fearful Lexine Murdoch, left for dead; and a colonial executive, Warren Eckhardt. Only Lexine, Nathan, and Lexine live through the nightmare, crashing into the side of the ship that transported them there in the first place, the USG Ishimura. Surprisingly, the Ishimura is overrun with the same problem. They live long enough to find an operating space shuttle, fighting hordes of the living dead before leaving the Aegis VI system. his was most likely why they were being targeted. Coming to revelation, Nathan had a change in heart. He pleaded a vow to the safety of those he loved. He didn't know how, but he would. As the bright lights emitted by his special armor gleamed brightly around him, Nathan devised a way of how he could catch Tiedmann, a man whom he hoped had direct control over Titan Security. The vengeful Nate deduced that his RIG suit could interact with other technologies similar to it using a cellular style of voice chat communication, video communication, etcetera. Where there was a transfer signal, there would be a receiver. This was a tactic that saved his life when coursing into the depths of the Ishimura. Reliving the moment gave him a grim feeling in his gut. " I am going after those people you took away from me, even if your men can stop my intentions, Tiedmann," a hardened Nathan McNeil spoke into his RIG across all frequencies. Now, not only Tiedmann knew of his presence, but every other RIG in the near vicinity. It was sure to raise suspicion, a well needed advantage. Nathan buckled down. Hoping for a response as he trailed through the mines. There was RIG message from Lexine. In another world, a brave anti-terrorism agent by the name JC Denton calmy met up with his sole fate. The Helios software, a computerized intelligence with merged within his heavily modified body. He looked around himself, the planet Earth, consumed by forces that could not suffice beside one another. Light Novel 1 FIN Category:Blog posts